


Save me

by xHaruka17x



Series: ABO Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Cop Dean, Feminization, Gangbang, Hooker Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Mental Abuse, Multi, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Possible Mpreg, Rape, Violence, alpha/beta/omega, cross dressing, forced abortion.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two strangers meet in a bar, what could possibly happen? </p><p>One had a terrifying and painful existence. </p><p>One had an action packed but lonely life.<br/><br/>Stand alone work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!

  


**Part 1 : The Meeting**

  
  
The Winchester brothers walked into the rowdy bar. They needed a beer after the day they had.  
  
Both were ex Special Forces Ops and now were hired guns for any law enforcement department that needed them, and there was no shortage of cases.  
  
They were based in New York now, never a dull moment.  
  
Sam and Dean Winchester were well known and feared for the right reasons. The brothers were a force to be reckoned with. They were Alphas from a pure and ancient lineage that made them stronger than most Alphas.  
  
Dean could be a bit more in tuned with his animal side. Instincts mixed with a ridiculous amount of military training and a natural talent at fighting, he was looked at as the hot head of the duo. He was also the eldest of the two at 35.  
  
Sam was more of that strategy and research type. His Instincts were rarely ever wrong. He too had an extensive military background and was a great shot. He was the more rational of the two at 31.  
  
They had started on a new case today, some Mob wannabe boss was starting to stir things up. They only knew him as Milton.  
  
Money laundering, underground Omega sex ring and extortion.  
  
After their briefing this morning, Sam had already located an informer. The rat had told them that the ‘Boss’ was a scary man. Alpha, about six feet, fit and had a tight nit circle of three ‘lieutenants’ he trusted to a degree. An Alpha named Luc, another Alpha named Raphael and an Omega named Castiel.  
  
The brothers had been surprised when he mentioned an Omega. The Rat went on to explain the Omega was the Boss’s primary. The Omega was how he made most of his deals with other standing Alphas, and how he lured other Omegas into the sex ring.  
  
The brothers had felt sick but not surprised. Alphas abused Omegas left and right, they had both seen horrible things and were quickly schooled in their work at seeing Omegas being treated as lesser beings.  
  
The brothers sat down at a booth and a pretty blonde waitress came to take their orders.  
  
“So what do you think?”  
  
“I don’t know. I’m actually surprised the guy is well connected. They had a few raids last year and the cops didn’t find anything.” Sam said, sitting back against the booth, brow furrow in thoughts.  
  
“So he has a few cops on the payroll” Dean said, rolling his shoulders.  
  
“Looks that way”  
  
The blonde waitress interrupted with their dinners and four shots of whiskey.  
  
“Cheers” Dean said, lifting his glass.  
  
“To what?” Sam asked smirking.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Us kicking ass”  
  
Sam laughed. “Fine, Cheers to us kicking ass”  
  
They clinked their glasses and took their shots.  
  
Dean took a bite of his double bacon cheese burger, enjoying the juicy meat when the sudden scent of wild berries and crisp clean sheets hit his nose.  
  
Sam stopped mid bite, looking at his brother who sat with his mouth around the burger but wasn’t taking a bite; he was just staring straight down at the table, his nostrils flaring. Sam was about to say something when he moved.  
  
Dean’s head shot up, looking around like a prairie dog, scanning the bar.  
  
Sam wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad scent. Dean had an incredible nose.  
  
“Wha-“ Sam didn’t get to finish his question because Dean was already out of his seat and heading towards the bar. When Dean reached an Omega with dark hair, Sam smirked, shaking his head and went back to his dinner.  
  
“Hi” Dean said, coming up behind a slender Omega. Fuck the guy smelled amazing.  
  
The Omega turned around and Dean was rewarded with a stunningly beautiful sight. Cobalt blue eyes crowned by black lashes. Creamy soft skin. Plush pink lips begging to be bitten.  
  
“Hello” The beauty responded, shy smile and a faint blush graced his cheeks.  
  
“Can I buy you a drink?” Dean asked and the Omega nodded.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel hadn’t expected to have an Adonis of an Alpha talk to him tonight. He was definitely new because Castiel had never seen him before, he would have remembered.  
  
Short dirty blonde hair, freckles dusted the Alpha’s nose and cheeks, perfect bowed lips and then these breath taking apple green eyes that looked wild and full of life.  
  
Castiel had come into this bar for refuge. His employer had no idea about it and he needed to get away, just be alone and feel safe for a few hours. But then this Alpha wanted to buy him a drink.  
  
“I’d love one, thank you”  
  
The Alpha sat down next to him and eyed him quietly, making the Omega blush even more.  
  
The bartender came and the Alpha ordered himself a whiskey and said whatever the Omega wanted.  
  
“You are really pretty” He said, biting his lower lips, keeping his gaze on the bright blue eyes that shyly looked away.  
  
“Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself” The Alpha all but puffed out his chest dramatically, making the Omega laugh and the Alpha smiled in return and Castiel was in trouble.  
  
That smile blinded him and made the Alpha even more attractive if that was even possible.  
  
“So what are you doing here by yourself?” The Alpha asked, he was fully turned towards the Omega who was slowly inching towards him.  
  
“I came to forget about work, have a drink. You?”  
  
“Same”  
  
**#**  
  
They spent a few more minutes just eyeing each other.  
  
Dean really liked what he saw. The Omega was a twink, beautiful, small and delicate looking. Dressed in skinny black jeans and a blue laced top that had a wide hoop neck that even showed some of his shoulders.  
  
Dean wanted to kiss and nip at those, the collar bones teasing him. And those pink lips, Dean wanted to see them gasping and mewling. Then there was the blue eyes, fuck. Dean could drown in them.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel was used to being around Alphas but this man was making him dizzy. Tall with broad shoulder and arms that told him he could manhandle him and hold him safe at the same time. Dressed in dark blue jeans, black steel toed work boots with a Metallica t-shirt and a black and forest green plaid over shirt. The green in the shirt just made the Alpha’s jade green eye seem brighter and Castiel couldn’t breathe under the lust fill intensity of his gaze while the Alpha licked his lips, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. The canine teeth sharp and white made Castiel mewl.  
  
“Want to get out of here?”  
  
“Yes” The Omega did not hesitate.  
  
The Alpha stood, threw bills on the bar and grabbed the Omega’s hand and started for the door.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean was vaguely aware that Sam waved him off. Good thing they both drove.  
  
  


**#####**

They had barely made it into the hotel room still dressed. Dean pushed the beauty against the wall, both pulling and ripping at each other’s clothes.

“What’s your n-“ The Omega put a finger on the Alpha’s lips, stopping the question.

“No names” The blue eyes looked up at Dean, lust filled.

Dean could deal with that. “Angel. You look like an Angel” The Alpha said nipping at his smiling lips.

“So you’ll be my Demon” The Omega said, sliding one of his hands between them and rubbed at the Alpha’s hardness against his jeans, as they rid themselves of their tops. The Alpha smirked at the silliness of their nicknames.

Demon manhandled the Omega on the bed. “Hands and knees” He growled out and Angel was quick to do as told, still unbuckling his pants.

The Alpha yanked the Omega’s black jeans down over his ass, baring him and he pulled again and actually ripped the jeans open, making them fall to the Omega’s knees.

Angel gasped as the pure brute force. The Alpha ripped his jeans. JEANS.

Demon took his aching cock out and then spread the Omega’s cheeks, appreciating the pretty pink pucker that wanted to be filled, dripping wet with slick. The smell made Demon’s wolf snarl, wanting to mount the Omega.

He licked over the hole with his tongue, savoring the taste and continued lapping at the slick hole fast and filthy.

Angel cried out, feeling the Alpha’s tongue over his pulsing hole and he pushed back against him.

“Like that?” Demon said as he pushed his tongue inside, making the Omega moan loud and long.

The Alpha couldn’t wait anymore and pulled away and positioned himself and pushed in, holding the Omega’s curved hips, perfect to hold on to and fuck him senseless.

As he bottomed out, he took a few deep breathes as he caressed the Omega’s back. Then Angel grasped the bed spread and rolled his hips against the Alpha.

“Fuck” Demon moaned. Between the tight wetness that surrounded him and then mind numbing sensations the Omega was doing with his hips made him loose it.

He grabbed his lover’s hips and thrust in as deep as he could, making Angel cry out, nails digging into the mattress.

The Alpha draped himself over him, arms on each side and started a punishing pace. “Like that?”

The Omega couldn’t speak, his mouth in a ‘O’ as the Alpha’s hips buried his massive cock deeper into him, pushing his breath out in short shallow gasps.

Then Angel surprised Demon and started to push back against his rough thrusts, whimpering and fucking himself of the Alpha’s cock.

To Demon that was fucking hot. He slowed down and turned the Omega’s face and kissed him, licking into his mouth as he push the Omega’s legs open wider and thrust in slowly and ever so deep, making Angel let out a punched out mewl.

“There…ght…yess…there!” The Omega yelled as Demon changed angle, hitting the right spot inside of him.

Demon pulled back and kept the angle but looked between them, watching his cock slide in and out of the beautiful body beneath him, hole so very wet.

The Omega whined and the Alpha leaned into his ear. “Come”

Angel exploded, the Alpha’s order too much for the Omega’s senses, making his release earth shattering, screaming out, unable to form words.

Demon fucked him through his climax, smacking his thighs with Angel’s ass as he held him up and fucked upwards into him, emptying himself inside the tightness seconds later.

The Alpha growled against the nape of Angel’s neck, sending shivers through the Omega as Demon shook in pleasure of the intensity of his orgasm.

They both fell to their sides on the bed, exhausted and spent.

 

**#####**

 

After their first time, Angel and Demon agree to see each other again, exchanging numbers, keeping their nicknames. They started to meet whenever they could, always at different Hotels. One would text the other, brief and to the point.

_/Tomorrow night, 8pm. Room 137 at Staybridge Suites Time Square?/_

_/Yes/_

And if one couldn’t make it, it was only one word. _/Work/_

This is how it went on for three months.

 

**##### Their fifth time together**

 

“Yes!” Angel whined loudly as Demon pushed two fingers into him. He pushed back, wanting more of the Alpha’s fingers, trying to get them in deeper to where he knew his spot was.

Demon bit at his hip, sucking a mark onto the bone.

The Alpha pulled out his fingers and lined himself behind the Omega, rubbing the head of his cock over the slick wet hole. “Is this what you want?”

“Please…”Angel mewled.

Demon pushed into him slowly till he was fully inside, releasing a sharp gasp at the amazing wet heat. He pressed himself all along Angel’s back, his breath ghosting over the Omega’s heated skin, making him shiver beneath him.

Angel was making needy and whiny sounds as he pushed back against the Alpha’s every thrust, rolling his hips.

“Fuck baby… just like that…” Demon growled and started a faster rhythm, making the Omega cry out as the Alpha’s cock punched his prostate, making his hands grasp at the bed sheets, almost ripping them.

Demon nipped at the nape of his neck and Angel came screaming. His body shaking and spasm, hole clenching around the Alpha, making him come deep inside of him.

“Fuck…. Fuck…. So good baby….”

The Alpha removed himself carefully, then laid down next to Angel.

Angel prompt himself up on Demon’s chest, both relaxing after calming down from their session, both content. Angel’s hand was gently caressing the Alpha’s face when Demon took his hand and held it gently only to start kissing each knuckle slowly, green eyes never leaving the bright heavy lidded blue ones.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” The Alpha said against his hand, making the Omega blush furiously. He wasn’t used to praises, much less sweet ones…

Demon continued kissing, his wrist, and his arm and slowly pulled Angel up on his chest before kissing him. He held the Omega’s face as he kissed him tenderly, savoring his mouth to memory, claiming every inch with tongue and lips. The Omega mewled, completely lots in the Alpha and the toe curling kiss.

 

**##### Their Seventh time together**

 

“What do you think?” Angel had just shimmied out of his clothes and was now standing in between Demons legs who was pawing at his ass, clad in animal print lace trim cheeky panties.

“I like sweetheart. Did you get them for me?” Demon asked as Angel strapped his lap and the Alpha continued massaging the round mounds of the Omega’s ass.

Angel smiled and kissed him and the Alpha slowly leaned back against the bed, the Omega mewling as Demon’s fingers grazed his already slick wet hole.

“Yes” And the Alpha flipped them over and kissed him deeply and slowly.

Demon’s left hand traveled down the Omega’s side and to his hip, fingering the soft material. “Your spoiling me Omega” He said, kissing down the beauty’s neck. He grinded his hips, showing Angel just how much he liked the panties.

Angel gasped, opening his legs wider as the Alpha licked into his mouth. He was so wet already, just thinking about the Alpha when he had bought the panties had had him excited.

“Gonna take you with those still on” Demon told him and he felt his hand sneak between them and push the panties aside as the Alpha slipped in two fingers into him, making him moan into Demon’s mouth.

Then the Alpha pushed himself into him and the Omega arched off the bed. “Oh….”

The Alpha moved slowly and deep into him, rocking them both, sharing breath as they kissed leisurely.

It was the first time the Alpha was taking him this way instead of from behind. This was so much more intimate and it made Angel cherish every second and touch the Alpha gave him.

Demon leaned his hips towards the right and Angel cried out, hands clawing at his back as the Alpha slid over his prostate over and over, making his body shake as he came between then, coating both of their stomachs.

Demon watched the Beauty as he came. Face flushed and mouth opened, mewling, those blue eyes lust blown and heavy lid. Demon couldn’t stop kissing him.

The Omega was haunting his thoughts when they were apart and he knew he was at the very least infatuated by Angel. How could any man not be?

“Alpha”

“Feel so good baby…” Demon thrust just a few more times and came deep inside, rolling his hips, devouring Angel’s lips, licking every inch of him as he growled his release.

They kissed for what felt like hours before the Alpha removed himself slowly, making the Omega whimper at the loss of being filled so fully.

“What did you want to be when you grew up?” The Omega asked.

They were cuddling in the bed, Demon on his back with the Omega laying over his chest, absently tracing the freckles on the handsome man’s body.

“Hnn. I wanted to be a fireman”

“I don’t see any burn marks so I think it’s safe to say you’re not a fireman”

Demon smiled and looked down at the blushing Omega who averted his eyes. “Nope, I’m not. My life went in a different direction. What about you?” The Alpha asked, running a hand through Angel’s messy hair. “What did you want to be when you grew up?”

The Omega leaned into his touch and looked up at him through his dark lashes. “You promise not to laugh?”

The Alpha arched a brow. “I promise”

“I-I wanted to be two things actually. I wanted to be a cook, and a bee keeper”

“I like the idea of you being a cook, I’ll be your test subject, maybe make me a pie in nothing but these panties and an apron?” Demon said wiggling his eyebrows, making the Omega laugh. “So you like bees huh?”

“Yes…they are fascinating creatures…”

“You are a ‘fascinating’ creature” Demon said, making the beauty look at him, blue eyes bright and looking at him so full of emotions Demon couldn’t name.

The Omega didn’t seem used to complements and for the life of him the Alpha couldn’t understand how he couldn’t. He reached up and caressed the Omega’s face, then laced his fingers into his soft dark hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Tell me something you like” The Omega asked shyly.

“I love cars and motorcycles. Love how they work”

It was fitting Angel thought. He could picture the Alpha being a mechanic. The next thing he knew the Alpha had spun them around and then flipped him onto his hands and knees. The pure power and agility the Alpha displaying made his insides melt.

The Alpha spread his cheeks and the he felt his tongue. His wonderfully wet and skilled tongue. Angel came on that tongue alone many times already and he was sure to explode again soon.

“So pretty for me” Angel was a shaking and panting mess, the Alpha’s tongue and then praises just made zillions of butterflies dance in his stomach.

Demon’s tongue pushed deeply into him and Angel cried out as he pushed back, fucking himself of the Alpha’s tongue.

 

**##### Their tenth time together**

“Ahh!”

Demon laughed as Angel squirmed away from him on the bed.

“I think I found a ticklish spot” The Alpha said, leaning over the giggling Omega who sported the most adorable smile, all gums and was making squeaking sounds when Demon touched a certain area on his sides.

“Alpha please” Angel half giggled, half begged.

“Fine” Demon fake sighed, loving the smile he was getting. He captured those lips, nipping at the bottom one and pushed back inside his lover. Angel let out a long gasping moan at having Demon fill him again. His body still open but sore.

The Omega wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and launched at his lips. They shared heated gasps and opened mouth kisses as Demon rolled his hips in and out of the Omega’s wet heat at a steady pace, making sure to hit Angel’s special spot every other thrust.

There was no rush, just shared passionate pleasure.

Their heated scents clung to one another and Angel whimpered as his senses left him and there was only Demon. Only the Alpha moving inside of him, causing him so much fever rendering and shattering sensations. His mouth open in a ‘O’ gasping and moaning, practically yelling and he knew he was drooling.

Then Demon was kissing and nipping at his neck and all he wanted was for the Alpha to bite him, claim him and own him. The image flashed in his mind and when Demon started to suck on his neck, he lost it.  
  
Angel came with a cry, whole body arching up against the Alpha’s, throwing strips of white all over both their chests.

“Fuck” The Alpha gritted his teeth as the Omega’s walls clamped down on his cock, making him thrust faster and his hips snapped erratically as he emptied himself into his lover, never removing his face from the Omega’s neck, completely consumed by the beauty’s bewitching scent.

 

**##### Their Thirteen time together**

 

When Demon walked into the suite at Hotel Beacon, he was surprised to be hit with the smell of pie. Then Angel’s tussled haired head popped out of the kitchen.

“Hello” The Omega said blushing.

“Hi. What smells so good?” Demon said coming closer but Angle hid behind the door.

“I have a surprise. Can you just sit on the sofa?”

“Sure” Demon sat on the sofa, taking off his coat and boots.

“I hope this is ok” The Alpha heard the uncertainty in the Omega’s tone and definitely smelled it in his scent. When Demon looked up, the sight embedded itself in his brain.

Angel was dressed in nothing but a baby blue cooking apron that had small frills all around it and had on ballet slippers. In front of him, he was holding a pie.

Demon was already drooling. The gorgeous Omega and a pie, Demon’s kinks all in one.

“Wow…why wouldn’t this be ok?” Demon, now standing and coming closer.

“I um… I thought it was maybe a bit…”

“Domestic?”

“Y-yes...”

“What kind of pie did you make me?” The Alpha asked, circling the Omega, fingers ghosting over his heated skin as he traced them across Angel’s collar bone, over his shoulders and the back of his neck. The Omega was in blue laced cheeky panties which Demon greatly appreciated.

“Its…cinnamon caramel apple…” The Omega was purring as Demon started to kiss at his neck from behind.

“Oh I am definitely going to have a piece” He said in his left ear, then trailed kisses on the back of his neck till he reached the other ear. “After I have you”

Angel put the pie on the table and Demon bent him over the couch. “So pretty baby” Demon said, spreading his ass cheeks, loving how the lace panties stretched over the round firm ass. He kissed up the Omega’s spine, loving how the beauty arched back against him, wanting more of his touch.

Demon reached the Omega’s neck and the sudden fierce urge to bite and mate the Omega ran through him. He reached up and took a tight grip of Angel’s dark hair and pulled his head back sharply. It surprised the Omega but it didn’t hurt him and then Demon was kissing him hard as he pushed the panties aside and slid his cock into him slowly.

Both gasped into one another’s mouths. “Alpha” The Omega whined loud and long as Demon worked his hips, snapping them fast and deep into him.

 

**##### Dean’s Side**

Sam and Dean were finishing their lunch at an outside sandwich place, enjoying a Sunday off.

“You going to come out with the guys tonight?” Sam asked, putting the last piece of salad in his mouth from the bowl in front of him.

As Dean was going to answer, his phone beeped. “Hold that thought” He said and looked at the text he had just gotten.

_/Tonight, 7pm. Room 371 at the Waldorf Astoria?/_

Sam watched his brother smirk at the phone, typing in a quick reply.

“Nope, sorry. Got plans” Dean said, putting the phone back in his pocket.

“Ok, is this the guy from the bar again?”

“Yes”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, how long have you been seeing him now?”

“A little over a month.”

“Hun. I think this is your longest ‘encounter’ we’ll call it” Sam was impressed, because big brother did not do relationships. The longest he had seen Dean with anyone was two days, maybe three if the sex was good. “What’s his name?”

“I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know??”

Dean knew this was going to happen eventually. “I mean I don’t know. Look when we met we agreed no names. We have nicknames for each other”

Sam gave a bitch face Dean labeled #31. “Explain”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I call him Angel and calls me Demon” Sam laughed, making Dean glare at him.

“Ok, Ok I’m sorry for laughing, but how? I mean do you guys like not talk at all or something?”

“What? No… we talk about a lot of things, general stuff, things we like and hobbies. Like I know that he really likes bees, and he knows I like cars”

“Does he know you’re a cop?”

“Definitely not”

“And you don’t know what he does either?”

“No. Anything that can directly give away who we are, we don’t say”

“So how do you even know he’s not a horrible person?”

“Angel? No… no Sam he’s… sweet and funny, beautiful…” Dean wasn’t even looking at Sam anymore.

Sam watched Dean stare into nothing, eyes glazed over thinking about the Omega. This was the first time Sam had ever seen that faraway look on his brother’s face, thinking about anyone.

“You must really like him” He said quietly, making his older brother look up at him, snapping from his trance.

“Yeah…he smells… right to me. I’ve never had that sense of ‘right’ from an Omega’s scent before.”

“Yeah I can understand that.”

The way Angel made Dean feel was so new to him and having the vail over who they are were kind of helped him not to fully panic at the real reality that he was falling for someone, he never had before. Dean had never wanted to mate or even have pups but since meeting Angel that’s all he found himself thinking about and it scared him. But he didn’t want to let go. He wanted to see where this led. Every time they were together it was a new experience, never boring or redundant. It was passionate and amazing every time.

“I’ll catch you later. Say hi to the guys for me” Dean said as he stood and turned to leave.

Sam watched his brother leave, wondering who this mystery Omega was that was stealing his brother’s heart and hoped he wouldn’t brake it.

 

**##### Their Fifteen time**

 

“You in charge tonight?” Demon said, giving the Omega a wolfish smiled as Angel pushed him back into the bed.

“Yes” He replied, strapping Demon’s laps as they seared their lips together, in open mouthed kisses and nips, softly biting at each other’s bottom lips.

Demon could drown in this Omega. His scent alone made his wolf scratch at him, letting himself imagine a life with ‘Angel’ outside of their almost weekly meet ups.

The Omega was beautiful, smart and made him laugh. He had found himself struggling quite a few times not to bite the beauty and mate him. Thinking of pups together…

He wondered repeatedly what the Omega did for work, what his real name was.

“Alpha” Angel was already panting as Demon’s fingers slid in and out of him. The Omega was on his knees, one hand holding onto Demon’s shoulder while the other was grasping at the Alpha’s short spiky hair as he fingered him open.

Demon lick and kissed at his collar bone, nipping at it. Angel stopped his hand and then lined himself up with Demon’s cock and slid down slowly, taking in every inch, making them both moan into the kiss.  
  
Once the Alpha was fully inside of him, he selfishly stayed still, loving the pulsing feeling of Demon’s cock deep inside of him, and he pretended, not for the first time, that they were mated. That he belonged to Demon and no one else. That they were making a pup…

Angel started rolling his hips, mewling loudly as Demon’s cock slid in deeper and hit his prostate.

“So beautiful baby” Demon’s praises wrapped around his heart with a desperate need.

The Omega pushed the Alpha back and arched his back, grasping at Demon’s strong thighs, nails digging in, hearing the Alpha suck in a breath.

Angel circled his hips, loving the feel of Demon’s warm hands on his hips, rubbing and flexing into his skin, never painful, never controlling, letting the Omega take charge.

The intimate trust made him move faster and harder. Angel was crying out as the movements hit his spot repeatedly, rendering him into a shaking mess and he came hard all over Demon’s chest.

The Alpha then took over, grabbing the Omega’s hips with strong hands and held him down as he grinded up into him. Hard and fast strokes, making Angel hold onto Demon’s chest, making loud moans that mixed with short gasps, eyes closed and head thrown back.

“Fuck” Demon growled out his orgasm. Angel could feel him coating his insides and he collapsed down on the Alpha’s chest as he calmed down, lips finding the other’s, kissing slowly and desperate before both surrendering to sleep.

 

**##### Their Seventeen time**

 

The Omega was late which was a bit unusual. It would usually be him that was late.

Just as he was getting worried the Omega walked it, looking a bit out of it and then his scent hit Demon and ohhhhhh.

“Alpha…” Angel’s voice came out like a squeak. “My heat ended yesterday but I’m still a bit fused. I understand if…” Demon had him against the wall, devouring his mouth, grinding into him and then lifted the Omega.

“You’re wearing a skirt?” Demon pulled back asking as he lifted the short jean skirt and lifted Angel who wrapped his legs around his hips.

The Omega mewled when he saw the Alpha’s red eyes boring into him when Demon slammed him down on the bed. His wolf responded and Demon was looking into Omega gold eyes.

Demon lost it, his wolf took over. The Omega looking at him with heavy lidded lust blown gold eyes and its lingering heat scent made him foam at the mouth.

He snarled and growled at the Omega, baring his teeth, making the Omega mewl a long and low submissive whine. The Alpha manhandled him onto his hands and knees and mounted him, making Angel cry out, throwing his head back as Demon started a punishing pace, one hand holding the skirt up and Angel’s black panties to the side as he slid in and out while his other hand was on the Omega’s head, pushing his face into the pillow, gaining muffled moans and sharp short gasps.

Angel cried out, arching his back against the Alpha. Demon rolled his hips, grinding hard against his lover. The Omega grasped desperately at the sheet, ripping them in the process with the shear force Demon was fucking him with.

The Alpha removed his hand from the Omega’s head and gripped his hips tightly and Angel knew there would be bruises in the morning but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Demon draped himself over his back and was nipping at the back of Angel’s neck. The Alpha was completely consumed by the Omega’s heat scent. “Want to mark you…. Fill you up with pups…” He snarled in his ear and all Angel could do was mewl in response. He wanted it, wanted to be claimed by the Alpha.

Demon was slamming into him hitting his spot over and over, rendering him into a whimpering mess as his body shivered violently and came all over the bed untouched.

The Alpha continued his punishing pace and Angel felt the Alpha’s knot. Demon had knotted him twice before. He felt it push past his rim and brush his prostate making him cry out a moan then sucked in a sharp gasp as the Alpha pushed harder and locked them together. He could feel the Alpha’s teeth on his neck.

“Alpha” Suddenly the teeth were retracted and Angel found himself being kissed as Demon gently turned his face.

“Did I hurt you?” The Alpha asked, slowly coming back to himself.

“No Alpha” He answered, his pretty face flushed and Demon couldn’t stop himself from tilting Angel’s chin a bit to kiss him.

Angel wasn’t sure if the Alpha remembered what he said about claiming him and filling him with pups. But he would… he wanted that so badly.

 

**##### Their Twentieth time**

“Are you still in there?” Angel asked with a smirk as he walked into the impressive bathroom their hotel room had. It was two a.m. and after three rounds, Demon had wanted to try out the awesome bathtub. It was a round roman soaking tub with whirlpool jets.

“Yeah this is amazing” Demon said, head leaning on the side and he smiled when Angel came to sit on the end and Demon couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the Omega and pulling him into the water, dressed in a white bath towel, making him yelp.

“Bad Demon” The Omega said playfully, sprawled across the Alpha’s lap and chest.

“I don’t know, I think the bath just got better” The Alpha said smirking as he leaned in for a kiss. He was already hard, just seeing the Omega even after fucking him for hours, he still wanted him. His hand snaked down and found the Omega’s sore and used hole, making the beauty whimper into the kiss.

Angel shifted and strapped Demon’s lap and eased down slowly, taking in the Alpha’s massive cock, inch by inch in his already stretched and abused hole. But he loved nothing more then having Demon fill him.

“So beautiful baby” Demon caressed at his chest and reached up holding him gently by the side of the neck, his fingers in damp hair. The Alpha sat up and the Omega sank down fully, taking him all inside. Angel moaned loud and it echoed in the tiled room.

Angel rolled his hips slowly as Demon kissed him, licking into his mouth, just as slowly. The Omega’s hands were threading through the Alpha’s short blonde spiky hair. They nuzzled and kissed. Nipped at each other’s bottom lips and smirked against each other’s mouth.

Angel’s climax punched out a high pitch cry, arching against his lover, ridding out his release, rolling his hips slow and hard.

“Fuck” Demon gasped against his neck, following him with his own orgasm as the Omega’s walls clamped down on him.

They breathed heavily against each other, sharing in the slow passion, kissing because that’s all they wanted now.

“We are going to have to take a shower now” The Alpha teased and the Omega bit his shoulder teasingly.

 

**End of Part 1 : The Meeting.**


	2. Part 2: The Fantasy

  
  
**Part 2: The Fantasy**  
  


**##### Dean**

 

“It’s going on now”

Dean heard Sam say over his ear piece. “Got it, send me the coordinates”

“Done. I’ll meet you there”

Dean revved his motorcycle’s engine and took off. New York was busy enough and he preferred his motorcycle to get to the crime scenes quickly.

But if the informant Sam got is legit, they could have a massive bust and brake in the Milton case. The location he was heading too supposedly housed Omegas the bastard was trying to traffic in for his sex ring.

Dean sped through the traffic, waiving in and out of lines, his red and blue lights flashing on his custom made police bike. He hated the bulky issued styles.

A few times idiot drivers almost hit him but he was used to the NY traffic and new how and where to angle the bike, like a second skin. Taking back alleys helped as well.

He was almost at the designation and he could already tell he had been spotted by look outs that hung out on roof tops.

The Alpha smirked and sped up, lights and sirens blaring.

 

**##### Castiel**

 

Castiel tried to relax, make the pain less intense as the Beta slammed into him, twisting his arm back in a painful angle.

Michael was having a private party to celebrate the new shipment of Omegas that was coming in. Castiel was on the bed, getting passed around by three Betas and two Alphas. One of the Alphas was fucking his face, not caring every time Castiel choked.

The Omega was thankful Michael had one rule when it came to him, condoms, no excuses.

The sharp cry of Inias rang through the room. The young Omega was getting spill open without being prepped. Castiel knew all too well how that felt.

There was only three Omegas in the room to please at least twenty of Michael’s guests.

Inias was crying and trying to get away, and Castiel had told him before how it would only make things worse. An Alpha grabbed Inias’ face and started to fuck his mouth, making the poor boy choke.

The other Omega, Anna, was being fucked hard from behind and under as well as getting her face fucked. She was with Michael for almost as long at Castiel was.

The key was thinking you were somewhere else or getting high on Michael’s special drug.

The drug was called ‘Spark’. It gave Omegas an induced heat. A fake heat, which customers greatly enjoy having them on.

Castiel felt the man’s hand take a hold of his hair, pulling his head back painfully. “Fucking whore” The Beta spat then licked at Castiel’s neck. The Beta came and removed himself and an Alpha took a hold of Castiel’s legs and spread them wide, almost painfully so.

The Alpha smacked Castiel’s ass HARD, and Castiel cried out. “Not a word or I will make this painful for you” The Alpha warned. The Omega whimpered and shook his head in understanding.

The Alpha grabbed his arms and twisted them on his back, held them there with one hand and the other hand was pushing Castiel’s face into the mattress.

Castiel closed his eyes tightly as the Alpha pushed his large cock inside of him in one fast and hard move. Castiel tried to scramble forward, the pain sharp and piercing, knowing the Alpha had split him open and there would be blood.

The Alpha laughed and started a punishing pace.

Castiel closed his eyes tightly and tried to go somewhere else in his mind. Tried to imagine being with Demon… being taken gently, comforted in Demon’s strong arms and feeling safe…

 

**##### Dean**

 

Dean reached the warehouse by the bay and Sam wasn’t far behind in his Tahoe.

Dean jumped off his bike and started for the building. Just as he entered he heard Sam and the backup arrive.

He quickly made his way through the warehouse, gun drawn and at the ready as he came upon what he was looking for.

At least twenty Omegas were all chained together. The link going through a hoop on each of their collars.

Seven armed guards stood around.

“NYPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP” Dean knew they wouldn’t and they aimed for him instead but Dean was faster. He took out three of them and took cover as the scared Omegas all started to scream but none were able to move.

The strong scent of terrified Omegas was potent in the mass open room.

Shots ran by Dean’s head.

“DEAN!”

“Three to the right, one took off upstairs”

An array of bullets were exchanged between the captors and the brothers.

Dean gritted his teeth. The Omegas could be shot at any moment if the Captors decided to cut their loses. He looked at Sam and his brother knew the signal. Dean rolled out and aimed for the hostels and took them out.

When the gun fire stopped, the silence was almost deafening.

The rest of the backup came running through and Dean made his way towards the Omegas.

“You guys are safe”

 

**##### Castiel**

 

Michael’s phone rang. “Yeah?” He said smiling, watching Castiel getting pounded.

“What!” When Michael yelled, everyone in the room paused, except the men that were chasing their climaxes fucking the barely wet holes of all three Omegas.

Michael threw the phone across the room, shattering it against the far wall. “Everyone out!”

The Alpha that had been slamming into Castiel, rushed and came before removing himself.

All the ‘guests’ left, being ushered out by Luc and Raphael, Michael’s right and left hand.

Once the door was closed Michael roared and Castiel, Inias and Anna quickly huddled together in one of the room’s corners, knowing full well they needed to stay out of Michael’s way.

“Fucking Winchesters!”

“What happened?” Luc asked, eyeing the whores.

“They busted the Omegas we had coming in. Balthazar just escaped. The Winchesters just showed up. AGAIN!”

Michael was livid. The Police and their Special Forces Stars had again botched up another one of his business deals. This made three deals they fucked for him in the last few months.

The brothers coming to work for NYPD had been big news. Anyone in the underworld knew of them and no one wanted to be caught up in the Winchester’s cross hairs. And now they seemed to be centering in on Michael’s operations.

“Castiel get those two back to their cells. I want you in the room ready” Michael said snarling at the Omegas.

“Yes Alpha” Castiel stood and ushered Inias and Anna out of the room. Followed by a guard, Castiel helped Inias walk and left him in his room, and then did the same with Anna.

Michael’s mansion was constructed with ‘cells’. He housed ten Omegas at all times, not including Castiel. Each Omega had their own room which were ten by twelve feet in sizes and each had a narrow shower and toilet with a bed.

The guard followed Castiel to Michael’s bedroom. Once inside, knowing he was no longer being monitored by the many security cameras throughout the house, he made his way to the bathroom silently. He showered, dressed in a sheer nighty with pink silk panties and made sure he placed his collar firmly around his neck and waited in the middle of the bed.

His phone suddenly chimed and he made his way to his man purse he left on the back of the chair. If he tried hiding it, Michael would get suspicious.

He grabbed his phone and opened the text.

_/Tomorrow night, 8pm. Room 333 at Park Central Hotel?/ ___

__Demon._ _

__This would be their ninth time seeing each other. Castiel was already very smitten with the Alpha. He was a kind and giving insatiable lover. Just the thought of those emerald green eyes looking at him made him shiver._ _

__Castiel closed his eyes, thinking about Demon’s mouth kissing him slowly…lovingly. Thought about his hands, roaming his body and teasing him._ _

__The door to the bedroom swung open, letting a still very angry Michael into the room. Castiel slipped his phone back into his purse. He would have to answer Demon later._ _

__Michael came straight for him and Castiel dropped to his knees quickly head bowed. He could feel Michael’s anger, radiating off of him in waves and it scared the Omega._ _

__Michael grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up roughly, making him cry out from the force._ _

__“Look at you, trash.”_ _

__Michael back handed him, making him fall back against the bench at the foot of the king-size bed. The Alpha reached for him again, looking at the Omega’s tears falling from his eyes and bloodied lips. He kissed him hard, nipping at him._ _

__He slapped him again, making Castiel physically spin around from the brute force and then shoved his face down onto the leather bench and ripped off the silk panties as he unbuckled his slacks and took his cock out._ _

__The Omega wasn’t even wet and it just irritated Michael more. He pushed himself into the heat, not caring how painful this was for Castiel, enjoying the hurt cries the Omega let out._ _

__“You are nothing but a whore” Michael fucked him at a punishing pace._ _

__Michael punched him in the back of his head as he lifted his left leg higher to get deeper._ _

__The Alpha reminded him just how worthless he was, over and over._ _

__Castiel closed his eyes as tears fell freely. He couldn’t see Demon like this… not with all the bruises Michael would decorate him with by the time he was done._ _

__Castiel buried his face in the leather, focusing on a fantasy of being on a beach somewhere. Somewhere with Demon._ _

____

 

____

**##### Dean**

 

“Yeah! Winchesters again!”

When Sam and Dean walked into the precinct, cheers erupted. This had been a good bust.

Dean smiled triumphantly and headed for his desk.

“Meet us at Harvelle’s, drinks on us boys!” Officer Fitzgerald said happily.

“You coming Dean?” Sam asked as he stood.

Dean looked at his phone and was disappointed to find no reply still from Angel.

“Um, yeah” He stood and followed the rest of the guys out of the precinct.

The rescued Omegas had all been attended to medically and were all placed in safe housing till morning when the deputies assigned would start interviewing them till the FBI came.

A few hours later and many drinks in at Harvelle’s, Dean felt his phone finally go off.

 _/Work/_  
  
Was the only reply. Yeah he had cancelled on Angel a few times himself. ‘Work’ was always both their excuses and they both understood. He made a note to cancel the reservations at the hotel in the morning.

 

**##### Castiel**

 

Michael was passed out. The Alpha had used him till he was exhausted and drank half a bottle of Vodka during and after.  
  
Castiel was covered in bruises and a cut on his lip, thankful that Michael liked his face enough not to damage it too much.  
  
He was in the bath tub soaking and trying not to cry. His body hurt and his insides felt even worse.  
  
He had just texted Demon back. He wouldn’t be able to make it, he needed a few days to heal and hopefully Michael would let him.

  


**##### Castiel**

 

Castiel walked into the Mansion, head still filled with the thought of Demon and skin still tingling from his touch when he was quickly grabbed by Balthazar, snapping him back to reality.

“Where have you been?” The Alpha growled quietly.

“Out with Michael’s permission” Castiel told him as Balthazar ushered him roughly through the halls and towards the lower level of the mansion.

“Michael has been asking for you since we found him”

“Found who?”

“Your brother, he has been ratting to the cops”

“What?”

Castiel suddenly found himself in Michael’s dungeon. He hated this place it terrified him. Michael made examples out of people that crossed him or had disappointed him one too many times.

Michael would call his favorite hired hand. Alastair.

Alastair was an Alpha and a frightening one. He specialized in torture and prolonging pain.

Castiel tried not to cry when he found his brother Gabriel laid out on a slanted plank, bloodied and barely conscious. Castiel spun around and away. He couldn’t look.

What had Gabriel done? Gabriel knew everything about anything under Michael’s roof. Had he really turned rat?

His brother had always hated being an Omega and under Michael’s thumb but Castiel had never imagined that he would dare… He supposed he was being a hypocrite if Castiel was being honest with himself. If Michael found out about Demon he too would find himself in Gabriel’s position.

“Still breathing?” Alastair’s nasally voice rang out through the haunting room.

Castiel closed his eyes as tears ran down his face when he heard Gabriel’s last shaky breath being taken from him.

“Where were you?” Michael suddenly appeared in from of him.

“I was out Alpha… you gave me permission yesterday” Castiel said ever so quietly, keeping his eyes down and angled his neck to show his submission as well as Michael’s collar firmly clasped around his neck.

Michael’s hand reached up and gently caressed Castiel’s cheek. “Go wait for me in the room”

“Yes Alpha” Castiel bolted from the room.

 

**##### Dean**

 

A few weeks later after having a very good night with Angel the night before, Dean walked into the precinct to find his giant of a brother pacing waiting for him.

“Where have you been?” Sam asked coming towards him.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“The informant was found dead”

“Shit. What happened?”

“We don’t know exactly. It looked like he sneaked out of the safe house to meet someone. We found the body a few hours ago. Dismembered and every bone in his hands, arms, feet and legs were broken”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “So they tortured him”

“And made an example out of him”

“Clearly” Dean said, moving to look at the pictures of the body on Sam’s desk.

Sam sighed, rubbed his face and sat down heavily on his chair.

Dean sat at his own desk and studied the pictures. It was evident that a blunt object had been used. Yet the Alpha also saw very thin cuts, some almost three inches long. They weren’t deep and not stabbing wounds. These had been to inflict pain, like a multitude of paper cuts all over your body. The victim was covered in them.

The tongue had been cut out post mortem. Four fingernails had also been removed. The killer had taken his time, no rush and was in a place where even if the victim screamed, which Dean was certain of, no one would hear him or if they did, they either didn’t care or couldn’t do anything about it.

“Didn’t we find other’s with these almost exact torture pattern?” He asked Sam.

“Um, yeah. Six over the last two years, this makes seven.”

“Ok, so Milton wants to make an example outta him and he obviously has a professional. Question is, is he part of his outfit or is he a hire in?”

“You think it’s a temp hire? But all the victims with this signature are connected to Milton in one way or another, so if it’s a hire in, it has to be someone on retainer.”

“No way, too expensive to keep someone with this skill level on retainer. Look at the precision of the cuts. No hesitation, clear sharp cuts, even the bone crushing is done at an angle, only one bruise for where he repeatedly hit the same spot to break the bones.” Dean’s eyes expected the pictures intensely.

Sam liked when Dean got like this, his hunting skills sharp and his wolf studying its prey, learning how they operated and how to take them down, looking for a mistake.

Sam didn’t get like that, Dean was at times more Alpha than human and Sam knew that’s what made him good at his job. Dean was a predator in every sense of the word. The world was just lucky his older brother was a good man, but the thought of Dean turning to his dark side scared even Sam.

This was one of the reasons Sam hoped Dean would mate soon, have an Omega to calm his wolf.

Dean’s phone chimed.

 _/Tonight, 7pm. Room 73 at W New Work Downtown?/_  
  
Sam watched his brother grin.

“Who’s that?

“Oh um, that guy I met at that bar a few weeks ago”

Sam arched a brow at his brother. “Have plans tonight with him?”

“I sure do” Dean said, smiling his sharp teeth pure white.

 

**##### Castiel**

 

Castiel was taking his fifth shower. He hated having to remove Demon’s scent from his body but if Michael smelled it he would be in trouble. He could explain it away as a ‘client’s’ the first time but not the next or third time.

He always left the hotel last between the two. Demon didn’t know about his process. Having to leave every molecule he had shared with the Alpha he loved behind…. So his owner wouldn’t know. Wouldn’t beat him or kill him…

He didn’t want to leave the hotel and go back to Michael… He didn’t want to remove Demon’s sent from his body.

He wanted to go crawl back into the bed he had just shared with his lover and inhale his dominating scent that rendered him into goo and made him feel… safe.

 

**##### Castiel**

 

They were in the darker parts of downtown. Michael had sent him with Balthazar. Michael trusted him to keep Castiel safe while ‘collecting’ Omegas.

Michael demanded Castiel get at least two new ones tonight and gave him the ‘Spark’ to use if needed. Castiel preferred using roofies, the Omegas would just seem drunk and wouldn’t look weird having him walk one out. Spark would be for later. Michael could give them that, he wouldn’t touch it. Michael had made him take it a few times already and Castiel hated it.

It completely consumed you. It was like his natural heat but ten times fold and it was unbearable. The itch in his skin, his body so very very hot and your wolf went mad, humping and presenting to anything that moved, dripping wet.

It was great for Michael’s ‘parties’. But for the Omegas after it was painful. Coming down from the drug left you shaking and teeth shattering. It felt as is something was under your skin, scrapping and pinching. It was easier to just take more to stay high and horny beyond words then to come clean, but Castiel wanted to be off. Everything about it was wrong and felt wrong in every way.

The first night he had met Demon about three months ago had been the first day after finishing his ‘rehab’ and the first day he had finally felt normal and back to himself, the drug completely gone from his body.  
  
Castiel had begged Michael to never make him take it again, that he would do whatever he wanted of him but not take the drug. Surprisingly Michael had agreed, especially sense a few days before, three Omegas had died from the drug.

Castiel walked into the low key dark club. He was dressed in skinny dark blue jeans that hugged his ass and a form fitting black dress shirt under a blue faux fur coat.

Balthazar was close behind, too close. The Alpha had an infatuation with him and it unnerved Castiel. Michael knew and had even let Balthazar fuck Castiel during one of his parties, but when he had tried to fuck Castiel bare, Michael had pulled him off and no more. But it didn’t keep him from groping Castiel.

The Omega made his way to the bar to scope out the place. Michael had trained him to do this since he was fifteen years old. It was how he stayed as Michael’s Omega. The sort of ‘worth’ to stay safe and protected.

As he spotted an Omega on the other side of the bar alone, Balthazar’s hands were suddenly on his ass, massaging and groping.

“Please stop”

“Why? I should still be allowed to fuck your cunt”

“Take that up with Michael. We are here for a job” Castiel said, pushing him off and started towards the Omega before Balthazar would grab him. He knew he shouldn’t have done that. Balthazar would make him pay for it.

Castiel made his way to the blonde Omega sipping on a gin and tonic.

“Hi” Castiel said, smiling and then got the bar tender’s attention to order a vodka cranberry.

“Hi” The blonde said.

“I’m Cassie, mind if I sit here?”

“No not at all, I’m Adam”

It didn’t take long for Castiel to get ‘Adam’ comfortable and had him laughing and very drunk after the blonde’s fourth drink. With a swipe of the wrist, Castiel roofied him and the deal was on.

“Would like to come with me? We can play with my Alpha” Cassie said. He had said this line so many times it was like breathing.

And like 99.9% of the time the Omegas he proposed, all reacted the same.

“Really? You wanna share your Alpha?” Adam was very drunk and the roofie went down his throat as he downed his drink.

Share his Alpha. Every time an Omega said that to him, Castiel couldn’t help but think about his secret lover Demon….

He pushed the thought of the man he was painfully falling for and made himself focus.

“Yeah, he’s right there” Castiel pointed Balthazar out to Adam and the Omega smiled lopsidedly. Oh cue Balthazar winked at him.

“Ok yeah” Adam said, standing and leaning heavily on Castiel.

They reached Balthazar and Castiel handed him over, watched as Balthazar took Adam out the door. He was going to put the very soon to be unconscious Omega in the back of the limo to be monitored by one of Balthazar’s lackeys while they went back into the club and lured a second Omega.

It was already almost 1am and the club was packed which Castiel was thankful for. It meant most people were already drunk and it would make this easier.

Balthazar was back at his side moments later and Castiel had just spotted an Omega that was very drunk and very alone. She was a brunette, dancing alone.

Castiel stopped by the bar and got a glass of water then made his way to the Omega under Balthazar’s gaze.

Castiel started to dance around the girl and she was on him in seconds. They said nothing and danced around and on each other. She took Castiel’s glass of water and downed it. Castiel had already put the roofie in it and just smiled at her as he kept dancing.

After a few moments she was swaying harder and Castiel swooped in, letting her lean on him as he ushered her through the crowd and started for the exit with Balthazar in tow.

They reached the car and the lackeys took the now unconscious Omega from Castiel and laid her next to ‘Adam’ on the floor of the limo.

Castiel was about to get in when Balthazar stopped him, grabbing his wrist. “Why don’t we get a cab”

“Balthazar please let go. I don’t want to anger Michael and I don’t think you do either.” Castiel said quietly.

The Alpha yanked him to the side alley of the building and pushed him again the wall, keeping Castiel’s face against the wall as he pulled his cock out and pulled Castiel’s pants down roughly, exposing him. “Do you really think Michael gives a shit about you? Your nothing but a whore to fuck. A trashy little Omega”

“No please…” The Omega whimpered, but the plea fell on deaf ears. The Alpha handled himself and pushed into him. Castiel cried out and tried to get away, but Balthazar held him against the brick wall as he pushed himself all the way in, not caring that the Omega was dry and now bleeding.

Castiel cried as the Alpha raped him. Thankfully Balthazar didn’t last long and pulled out, coming all over Castiel’s ass cheeks.

Balthazar yanked Castiel’s pants back up and shoved him towards the limo.

The Omega got into the car and Balthazar followed suit. Castiel made sure to sit on the other seat away from the Alpha.

The ride was quiet, both Omegas Castiel had drugged were completely out on the floor of the limo.

His phone suddenly chimed.

Castiel whipped his tear stained face and took out his phone. If he ignored it or tried to act like he didn’t know who it was, it would give him away and he knew that.

_/Tomorrow, 9pm. Room 111 at Hotel Mela?/_

Castiel replied quickly. _/Yes/_

It would be the Nineteenth time he would meet with Demon… He couldn’t help but count them.

“Who’s that?”

“A client Michael has me take care of” Castiel replied matter of fact and put away his phone.

Balthazar arced a brow but said nothing else.

 

**##### Dean**

 

“Dean!” Sam came rushing through the array of desks to reach him. “Look at this” Sam dropped down a phone on Dean’s desk.

The older Alpha looked at his brother questioningly then gestured at the phone.

Sam sighed and sat down across from him, taking a deep breath.

“You remember a few weeks ago when we found the dead informant?”

“Yeah”  
  
“This is from him”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he mailed this to us. You and I specifically”

“What?!”

“Yeah. I checked with the post office and he had dropped it off that same say he disappeared from the safe house. He had time mailed it, requesting the post office only process it a month later. We got it today”  
  
Dean gazed down at the phone. He flipped it over and turned it on. It was surprisingly still charged.

The phone wasn’t locked and the only ‘App’ that was on the phone was a video one. There was absolutely nothing else on the phone.

Dean pressed the video folder and there was only one video in the file.

He stood and signaled Sam to follow him outside and towards Sam’s SUV. If this was evidence and Milton had cops on the payroll, they had to be sure no one heard.

Once they were seated, Dean pressed play.

The video started and the brown haired Omega came into view.

 

**  
****_/Hi, my name is Gabriel. I’ve been working for Michael Milton since I was 15 years old when he bought me._ _I’m in the police’s safe house but I saw two officers that work for Michael so I know my days are numbered._ _The Winchester brothers. I hope this finds you and you’re the real deal. All the hype I’ve heard about you two… I hope its real._ _I know its too late for me and I’m ok with that. But there are other Omegas suffering under Michael, including my brother. Please save them./_**  


 

For the next hour, Gabriel gave in detail the run ins and outs of Milton’s businesses including where he resided.

It wasn’t long till Sam and Dean were able to get a warrant and were also able to finger the corrupted officers on Michael’s payroll with the information Gabriel had left. They had been able to find ample evidence.

Just a week later, they were on their way to Michael Milton’s home. A mansion in upper state.

  
  
They surrounded the property and SWAT carefully came in. As they went through the house, the left wing of the estate was heavily guarded and Dean and Sam quickly made their way towards it. When SWAT broke the door in and they started down the darken halls, cries for help sounded from the many closed doors on both sides of the hall. They all had small windows to look into the rooms, made to monitor.

Cameras were also posted at the front of the hall.

“Dude, these are prisons” Sam busted one open and the terrified scent of Omega filled the hall.

“Open them all up! These are victims” Dean ordered. “You take care of this, I want to find Michael”

Dean took off back towards the center of the house and headed up stairs. He scaled the staircase followed by a second SWAT unit and carefully went room to room.

As they continued on, a door to the right opened and Dean had a blonde Alpha pinned against the wall, gun aimed at his face.

“Oh bloody hell”

Dean smiled dangerously. “Where’s Michael” He demanded.

The blonde man pointed towards the large wooden double doors at the far end of the hall.

Dean pistol whipped the man, dropping him to the ground and left him for one of the SWAT boys.

Dean went forward and signaled the officers and SWAT to follow.

They reached the door and busted through the door.

 

**End of Part 2 : The Fantasy**


	3. Part 3: The Reality

  
  
  
Part 3: The Reality  
  
  


**##### Castiel**

 

The Cops burst through the door and Castiel flinched back from the bed.

“Don’t move!”

Castiel couldn’t look away from the four cops that came into the room, but more specifically, ‘Demon’ was the main one pointing a gun at him. He saw the shocked recognition in those pools of emerald.

No….

“Angel?” Dean couldn’t believe it, Angel, HIS Angel was standing there with wide scared blue eyes dressed in a very short silk blue robe.

Angel bolted into the bathroom. He could hear the cops grabbing Michael from the bed.

Demon was a cop… of course he was. Angel buried his face in his hands as he slid down the wall in the corner. All the fantasies he had allowed himself to have while seeing Demon…

All their time together in the last three months, he had made him feel cherished, sexy and beautiful….loved. He made him laugh and he was sweet and caring and…. And too good for him. He KNEW that. He was a whore, used and abused.

He was trash….And he had pretended all those times with Demon, pretended he was someone else, an Angel like the Alpha made him feel. Their times together were so full of passion and need. He had dreamed so many times that he was someone else, mated with pups… with Demon…

But it was just him… he was the only one that held on so tightly to those moments with Demon.

The door was kicked off its hinges and Angel coward in the corner. After a moment there was just silence and he hesitantly looked up to find Demon staring down at him, eyes angry, dressed in a black sheriff uniform with a bullet proof vest.

Angel stood and looked away, he was so ashamed…. He wanted to disappear.

“Your Milton’s whore?” The Omega flinched at the word.

Demon had always been nothing but sweet and loving with him. Having him radiating the rage in his scent was chocking Angel. Having him call him a whore was the most painful thing he had ever heard… because it came from the man he was in love with.

He simply nodded, too numb to move or dare to look at Demon.

“Where you playing me? This whole time? Did you know I was cop and you wanted to get information or something?”

Angel looked up at him then, blue eyes full of tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

“No…” How could Demon think those things…

The Omega shook his head, of course Demon would think that. Angel was just trash, nothing else. He couldn’t keep the pain filled whine from escaping his lips as he cried, trying so hard not to.

Demon took a step towards him. “Then what?” He was so mad, he felt like a fool. He had wanted ‘Angel’, day dreamed about mating him for fuck sake.

He looked at the trembling Omega, those impossible blue eyes drowned in tears.

Angel took a shaking breath and looked up at the Alpha. It was so painful to see so much anger and hate thrown at him from those beautiful and intense green eyes. “I’m just a whore…” His lips trembled.

Demon’s nostrils flared, he was livid.

“But with you… I was someone else… you made me feel like I wasn’t trash…”

“I don’t want to hear this” Demon yelled, making Angel cowered back towards the corner of the wall, keeping his head down submissively, whining.

The Alpha could smell the fear and pain in the Omega’s scent. Angel just cried against the wall and fuck him! Demon wanted to take him in his arms, brush those tears away and kiss him.

The Omega whined again, his cries filled with pain and then the scent of longing and hurt hit Demon’s nose.

“I have to take you in” The Alpha said, clenching his jaw.

This was so messed up. He wanted a shot of whiskey, or the bottle.

All Angel wanted to do was run to him, be in his strong arms where he felt safe and loved… but he didn’t deserve anything like that. Michael was right, he was just a whore, a nothing that was used by Alphas and Betas for their pleasure.

He looked up at Demon, needing to see him. He was so perfect. Alpha strong and powerful. Good and honest. Funny and smart. Ridiculously handsome. Countless nights when they had laid together he had watched over him, sleeping.

The Omega nodded his understanding and started towards the Alpha. Angel kept his eyes on Demon’s vest. The name ‘Winchester’ was on the left breast side.

Winchester. How many times had he heard Michael say that name in irritation every time ‘the Winchester Brothers’ had messed up his plans. He could only imagine what would of happen if Michael had found out Castiel had been sleeping with one of them... was in love with a Winchester. 

He held out his hands together towards Demon. Fingers flexing, wanting to touch the Alpha so badly. His scent heavy and strong. He licked his lips.

The Alpha looked at the Omega. He looked so small and broken. Demon was still pissed, but having the Omega standing in front of him, half undressed in a silk robe was almost a joke to him. Then Angel held out his hands, waiting to be cuffed.

Demon grabbed his hand cuffs and put them on Angel… gently. He was angry yes but he didn’t want to hurt the Omega. He would never.

Angel watched Demon’s hands, in finger-less gloves, gently put the cuffs on him. The whisper of a touch from his fingers made the Omega’s lower lip tremble. He had kissed and licked those fingers. They had caressed him, held him and touched every part of his body intimately, slowly… lovingly.

“What’s your real name?” Demon finally asked, after watching the Omega’s tear stain face look at his hands, eyes renewing with fresh tears as they slid down his soft cheeks.

“Whore” Angel whispered out, his throat tight and voice strained. Then the scent of despair hit Demon’s nose.

“That’s not your name Omega” The Alpha said, voice low and still so angry.

“Does it really matter Alpha?” Angel boldly look up into Demon’s eyes.

The only thing Angel cared about hated him and was about to put him in jail. He had nothing and was nothing.

Demon was taken aback by the bold move and he was unable to look away from those eyes. Those eyes that haunted him at night. He looked…resolved.

“Matters to me” Demon said honestly and that seemed to catch the Omega by surprise.

Angel’s eyes fluttered. He had giving up, he let go of his hope just now and then…

“Why…”

Demon let out an irritated sigh through his nose and flexed his jaw. “I give a damn ok?”

No… Demon was giving him hope and he shouldn’t. It was just his name Angel rationalized. It meant nothing, he was still trash.

“Castiel”

“Are you done in here Winchester?” A cop appeared in the door.

“Yeah”

The cop stepped into the room then and grabbed Castiel and started to usher him away from Dean.

Castiel. Milton's Lieutenant for Omegas.

The Alpha stayed there, starring at the bathroom tiled wall, seeing only sad, pleading, beautiful blue eyes.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel sat in the interrogation room, his body closed in on himself, his knees against his chest with his cuffed arms holding them tightly. His face covered in tears.

Dean was standing outside of the room with Sam, watching the Omega through the two way mirror. The Alpha wanted to hold him… stop the physical shaking of his body from the fear ‘Castiel’ radiated.

A detective with a thick mustache entered the room and sat down in front of the Omega with a case file and a large notepad.

“So, will you make things easier for you and cooperate and tell us what you know? Testify against Michael Milton.”

Of course he would. If he was going to be in jail… knowing what was going to happen to him, Castiel closed his eyes tightly, he was going to be used and abused still… till he died and he was most likely going to die in jail, alone, unloved and thrown away like the trash he was. But he would tell the cops everything he knew to stop Michael. Because Demon was a cop… Demon was good and strong and… and maybe if Castiel told them everything, the Alpha wouldn’t hate him…

He nodded and squeezed his legs tighter against himself. “Can… can I ask for something?”

Detective Hendrickson had seen many Omega prostitutes, many hurt and lost, but the broken picture this one made was just sad. The scent the Omega gave off was pain, vulnerable and just pure sadness… it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

“You give me everything I want to know and I’ll make sure to get whatever it is that you want” Hendrickson said. Then dejected and slightly hopeful blue eyes looked up at him.

Castiel unfolded himself from the chair and slid the note pad in front of him and took the pencil and started to write in detail everything he knew about Michael’s businesses.

He wrote about the money laundering which was over seen by Raphael.

He wrote about the extortion which was over seen by Luc.

And then about the Omega sex ring which was over seen by Michael himself and then wrote about his own part in that ‘business’. Michael would point out Omegas he wanted to ‘add’ to his company. Castiel would befriend them, drug them and then bring them to Michael. It was much easier for Omegas to ‘trust’ one of their own instead of an Alpha, so they would go willingly with Castiel and no alarms would go off from people around.

He also wrote in detail what he was for the business. A whore, just entertainment. Michael would hold events with Castiel, tied either to a rope from the ceiling or a Chinese chair and the ‘guests’ Michael was entertaining would take their turns on Castiel. Rape him in any which way they wanted. And Michael would watch with a smile on his face, calling him a good boy.

The Alpha had a drug that induced a fake heat out of the Omegas, and he would use it to keep them as good whores for his clientele. Castiel had been force fed that drug more times than he cared to count.  
  
He was also Michael’s personal whore… the Alpha had never been gentle.

The only rules he had that pertained to Castiel, was that no one beside himself was allowed to fuck the Omega without a condom. That rule had taken place after Castiel had been with pup once. Michael had been livid especially sense the father could literally have been anyone. Michael had made him get an abortion. Castiel had had mixed feelings throughout the whole thing. He had wanted a pup, always had, but not made this way… and no Alpha father for the pup…

He wrote about the many times he was held down and ‘offered’ till he was bloody and screaming. About the forced ‘shows’ he would have to do with other Omegas while Alphas and Betas watched till they would grab them and mount them.

Castiel felt sick as he wrote the gruesome details of his life. When he finished, he looked at the many pages he had written down and fresh tears fell.

He was nothing but a hole to fuck… no one had ever cared about him and the testament on the notepad proved it.

Hendrickson took the notepad, then looked at the broken Omega. “What was it that you wanted?”

Castiel looked up carefully, keeping himself as small as possible as his lips trembled. “Could…could I please see Winchester?”

Hendrickson arched a brow. “Which one?"

Castiel had forgotten that Demon had a brother. The Winchester Brothers.

The Detective saw the panic and despair cross the Omega’s face. “Does he have short hair or long hair?”

“Short and spiky”

Hendrickson nodded. “Dean. You want to see Dean Winchester”

“Yes…please”

**#**

Sam looked over at his brother who was staring at the Omega with a mixed expression.

“Are you going to go see him?” Sam asked gently. He knew his brother cared for the Omega but with the fucked up surprise of a shock he got today, he wasn’t sure what Dean was thinking.

Dean swallowed hard and flexed his jaw and then he was moving, his feet taking him into the room before his brain could catch up.

Hendrickson was already standing to leave and then he saw the look on the Omega’s face when he saw Dean walk into the door. His bright blue eyes light up immediately, adoration and longing clear in the deep pools.

Hendrickson left as the Omega stood, eyes never leaving Winchester and Hendrickson really wondered what was between them, the intensity in the room was suffocating.

Once left alone, Castiel dared a step closer.

“You asked for me?” Dean said, his voice carefully controlled, using his police officer tone. And the effect of the tone stopped Castiel from moving closer, pain flashing in the blue eyes.

The looked away and bared his neck and let out a heart breaking whine as fresh tears fell down his face and Dean was the one to move closer.

Fuck he wanted to hold him. He was just a foot away now and the Alpha watched as a trembling hand lifted to hesitantly reach up and touch his chest.

Just days ago that touch was sure and confident.

Castiel let out a pleased sigh, feeling his Alpha’s body, his warm through the material. He didn’t dare look up though, he couldn’t bare seeing disgust or hate in the green eyes.

“I wish… I wish I was someone else… I wish I was ‘Angel’….” The Omega cried, twisting both of his hands into Dean’s uniform and then he inched closer, ever so slowly, scared of the rejection he was expecting. He found himself nuzzling his face in Dean’s chest and he cried harder. The Alpha’s scent that was already wrapped around his heart and it was all he wanted. He breathed Dean’s scent in greedily and was completely against the Alpha, shacking as tremors of his despair went through his body. Dean wasn’t holding him and it hurt so much, more than any pain he had ever endured, and he gasped completely shocked when the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and held him. Castiel wailed, burring his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck. “I… I wish I was yours…” He managed before the door opened and two officers came to take the Omega way.

He held on to Dean as long as possible till they ripped him away from him. And he dared to look up and Dean had tears in his eyes and looked at him with emotions Castiel couldn’t dare name. He would never see the Alpha again and he would die in prison, as someone else’s whore… because he was just trash and trash didn’t get to be happy. Trash didn’t matter to anyone…

He would always cherish every second Dean Winchester had giving him.

 

**#####**

 

“Can’t you make some kind of plea bargain for him? He’s an Omega Mills, he will suffer in jail.” Sam said, standing in front of State Attorney General Jody Mills’ desk. “He doesn’t deserve going through what Milton put him through just to be thrown into another nightmare”

Jody looked at him with a stern expression. “Sam…”

“Jody just look at his file, read his statement and look at the evidence from the Mansion”

“I have, he was the head Omega in CHARGE. He wasn’t some innocent bystander; he drugged others and assigned them ‘clients’.”

“He was forced to and you know it”

Jody stood and came around her desk. “Why are you so interested in him?”

Sam sighed and whipped his face. “I rather not say” He admitted. Airing out his brother’s love affairs was not something he was ready to do. “Just, meet him at least”

She arched a brow. “And you think that will change my mind?”

“I hope so”

 

**#####**

 

Castiel had thankfully been given a tan jail jumpsuit. He at least felt a bit more covered. The silk robe hadn’t hidden much.

He was sitting in a jail cell with about fifteen others. He’d been here for three days already. They said this was temporary till he would be transported to a prison.

So far no one had bothered him, but he could feel some of the Alphas and Betas looking at him. He was the only Omega in the room.

“Castiel”

The Omega’s head shot up at the mention of his name. An officer was standing at the door, opening it. “Come on” He said and Castiel practically bolted from the room, wanting to run from the hungry eyes and scents of arousal from the cellmates.

The officer hand cuffed him and shoved him into an interrogation room. Then left him there, closing the door.

Castiel sat at the table, just blankly starring at a stain on the grey table.

He was scared. He had no idea what was going on and what would happen to him. But he tried not to think, there was no point. He was nothing.

After a few minutes the door opened again and Castiel couldn’t keep the long miserable whine that came out, pain and longing vibrating from every inch of his body when he saw Dean walk into the room, handsome in his black uniform.

He never thought he would see the Alpha again.

Dean closed his eyes tightly. Just the sight of the Omega, made his insides hurt and now hearing him whine for him… his heart hurt.

“Ang- Castiel. Why didn’t you say something?” The Alpha finally said after a few tense and quiet moments. Castiel’s scent in the room was making him dizzy.

“I couldn’t…” The Omega murmured.

Dean snapped and turned towards him, slamming his hand on the table leaning towards the Omega angrily, teeth showing. “Why not?!”

Castiel had flinched at the outburst. Seeing his… no the Alpha wasn’t his… he was Angel’s. Someone that was happy for a few months.

This was exactly why he couldn’t have said anything. The anger and other emotions Castiel didn’t want to explore were directed at him from those mesmerizing green eyes.

The Alpha was upset with him, but Castiel really wanted to believe Demon… Dean, wouldn’t hurt him, at least not physically.

He carefully lifted his cuffed hands reaching towards Dean’s face, making sure to keep his eyes from the Alpha’s as he gently caressed the Alpha’s chin.

Castiel’s hands shook and his lips trembled. Just touching the Alpha lightly made all of him ache painfully for him. “Because of how you’re looking at me right now” He said, his voice cracking around the ball of emotions in his throat. He didn’t need to look up at Dean’s eyes, he didn’t want to. He just kept his eyes on Dean’s lips, remembering how they felt on his skin… on his own lips.

Dean couldn’t pull away. Having the Omega touching him so carefully, waiting for Dean to… do what? Hit him? The way Castiel was hunched in on himself, trying to protect himself, yet still needed to touch him was tormenting.

He was so conflicted. Part of him was livid and angry, embarrassed and felt like a fool. Yet the other part of him wanted nothing but to take the Omega in his arms and protect him, keep him safe. No matter how upset he was… the way the Omega looked at him, needed to touch him, yearned for him so openly, he couldn’t have fake any of what they had shared.

“After that first night we met, I… I wanted to pretend I was ‘Angel’. Wanted to be this perfect Omega for you… I couldn’t tell you I was just trash… the way you looked at me, made me feel… treated me like I was a person… cared for me… I never wanted my fantasy world with you to end Alpha…” The tear filled blue eyes kept looking all over Dean’s face, but never the eyes. His fingers traced Dean’s nose and checks, feather light touch. “I think I fell in love with you that night I told you I wanted to be a cook… you didn’t laugh at me… you just told me I could and you would be my test subject” Castiel said smiling through his tears at the memory. Dean had attacked him after, kissing him and throwing him into a fit of giggles when the Alpha tickled his sides. Then they had made love and Castiel had selfishly and greedily immersed himself in the Alpha.

Dean remembered. Castiel had looked at him so… touched and happy that he had encouraged him. He didn’t understand now why he hadn’t seen the signs of Castiel’s obvious abuse and…

That’s what it was. He wasn’t mad at Castiel, he was mad at himself. He was Alpha, he was a cop and he never realized that the Omega he was falling in love with was in need of saving and he didn’t see it…  
  
He read Castiel’s statement and had flipped out. He had gone to the precinct gym and worked out like crazy, needing to let his rage out. He had gotten in the boxing ring and leveled out five guys one after another and then had gone into the shooting range and blasted away at the paper target.

“I know you hate me… I’m sorry I lied… I had too…” Castiel was crying freely, his hands on Dean’s hand now that was still in the middle of the table. “That night you said you wanted… wanted to claim me and you wanted pups…” Castiel suddenly finally looked at him, his eyes full of terrified pain and loneliness Dean’s heart broke. “I’ve never wanted to be someone else more than then. Be ‘Angel’ and be yours…. Want to be yours… so much…”

Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled away and the shattered and rejected look in the Omega’s eyes made Dean want to destroy something.

The Alpha came around the table and lifted the Omega and sat him on the table before he surged forward and kissed him, hard and gently at the same time. Castiel responded just as fiercely, mewling in his mouth. Held on to the Alpha for dear life.

**#**

“Is this what you wanted me to see?” Jody said, watching the Alpha and Omega desperate for each other, she actually felt like she was invading their privacy which she supposed she was. They didn’t know anyone was on the other side of the mirror.

Sam looked away from his brother who now had the Omega’s back on the table and was over him, kissing and licking at his neck. When he saw the flash of red in Dean’s eyes just now, he knew he was right.

Castiel was Dean’s mate. At least that’s how the Alpha saw the Omega. Dean might not have completely admitted it to himself yet.

“No… I wasn’t expecting Dean to just come in and order him into an interview room…”

Sam looked at Jody, studying her.

“You might want to stop your brother” She said, smirking and turned on her heels.

Sam looked up and Dean had the Omega partly out of his jump suit. He hurried to the door and entered, his nose regretting it right away.

“Dean! Stop!” He yelled pulling his brother away.

Castiel mewled sadly at having Dean pulled away. He looked up with Omega gold eyes at the Alphas. Dean looked at him with Alpha red eyes and he shook in place, his wolf responding with a whine of need.

“Calm down, this is not the time” Sam yelled, pushing Dean out the door.

Once Sam closed the door behind him, Dean took a deep breath. “I need some air” and Sam watched his brother walk away.

 

**#####**

 

It had already been a week since he last saw Dean. He didn’t blame the Alpha for staying away from him, after all he was nothing and a no one and he was going to jail.

He was sitting in an interview room with his lawyer, a man named Crowley that barely spoke to him.

The door opened and Castiel couldn’t help but hope to see Dean. But it wasn’t, it was the state attorney Jody Mills.

“Hello Castiel, how are you feeling?” She asked taking a seat with an associate he had never met before.

“He’s been puking his guts out. He’s going to the infirmary after this meeting” Crowley answered for him.

Castiel had been feeling ill for the past few days. It was most likely all the stress of what was happening and the fear of what was to come.

“Shall we get on with it then Mills?” Crowley said, hands clasped together on the table.

Mills just kept her eyes on the Omega. “I have a deal for you” She said putting the papers on the table for Crowley to go over them. “You plead guilty for your part and tell us everything you can about any part of the businesses Milton has going on and you will serve only three years in an Omega facility instead of prison”

Castiel looked up at her shocked. “Omega facility?”

“It’s a prison Castiel, but only for Omegas. That way you won’t have to surfer anymore then you already have. I understand Michael bought you when you were just fourteen”

“Yes” He was twenty seven now.

Mills just nodded.

“Castiel, this is the best deal I’ve ever seen” Crowley said, looking through the paperwork. “We are taking it” He confirmed.

“Great. Would you kept me posted on your doctor visit? Can't have our star witness sick”

“Of course Mills”

“Thank you”

 

**#####**

 

The trial was long and exhausting. For months it went on and to Castiel’s dismay, when the Winchesters were testifying, he wouldn’t be in the court room and vice versa. He wondered if Dean had wanted it that way.

He was seven months pregnant. It could only be Michael’s or Dean’s and he prayed that it was Dean’s… so much.

The two Alphas had been the only ones he had never used condoms with and he was truly ashamed when the doctor asked if he knew who the father was and he shook his head no. But he knew who he wanted it to be.

He would have the baby in the facility… and he wasn’t allowed to keep it. He had begged and pleaded but there were rules in place and this was a prison, not a day care.

He imagine himself safe in Dean’s arms, cuddling on a sofa in the Alpha’s home, rubbing his swollen stomach. He wondered what Dean’s home looked like. Dark Alpha colors with dark wood furniture maybe?

He looked out the iron bared window. It was a beautiful day out and he wish he could be outside, breathing fresh air and planning out his nest… a nursery for the pup…

What would happen to him or her? Would he ever get to see the pup? Millions of questions and what ifs were going through his mind, exhausting his nerves.

He sat in the somewhat comfortable bed and rubbed his stomach, picturing what the pup would look like, or more precisely, who.

 

**#####**

 

“Push!”

Castiel cried out, drained and weak as the cry of his pup sounded throughout the room, music to his ears.

“You have a son”

The nurses cleaned the baby and handed the tiny pup to him. Castiel held on to him dearly, tears falling down his face as he starred down at the perfect little creature in his arms, who was looking up at him with jade green eyes and freckles… he was Dean’s. Castiel cried out a gasp of joy.

He had carried the man he loved’s pup. A beautiful son.

The pup cooed at him and he couldn’t take his eyes off his baby.

“Castiel, you have to say good bye now”

“Please….” He whimpered trying to hold on to his pup as the nurse reached for him. “Please let me keep him just a few more minutes please!” He cried and yelled as the nurse took the pup and left the room while he screamed and pleaded as other nurses held him down and sedated him.

**#**

Jody Mills had been called when Castiel had gone into labor, per her request. She had just witnessed the heart wrenching event of the nurse taking away the pup. She felt for the Omega, she truly did.

“Make sure to run a DNA test of the pup right away. You have the two possible father’s DNA, Michael Milton and Dean Winchester”

“Yes Ma’am, wait, Winchester ma’am?”

Jody smirked. The brothers were very well known and respected in the department, especially Dean. “Yes and if word gets out I will know whose fault it is now won’t I?”

“Yes ma’am” The nurse quickly left.

Castiel had admitted to her that there was only two possible fathers months ago when he had first gone to the doctor when he had felt ill.

Michael Milton or Dean Winchester. It didn’t take a genius to know which one Castiel had hoped it would be even though Winchester had been very clear and made it obvious, he wanted no part of Castiel after that heated session between them.

A few day later she received the call she had been waiting for. After the answer she had expected, she dialed Sam’s number, knowing Dean wouldn’t answer.

He hadn’t answered in months.

 

**#####**

 

Sam hung up the phone. The short messed up conversation he just had with Jody Mills made his stomach queasy. He waited for the email from Mills and printed it out.

He left his place and made it over to Dean’s house. He let himself in, finding his brother under a mess of beers and discarded pizza boxes. He was dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, a beard on his face a few weeks long.

He had taken vacation time from the precinct for the last two months because he was way too irritated and angry on the job since what had happened and now finding him like this was just sad.

“Dean get up, go take a shower and shave. We have to talk.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t care” The older brother said, taking a sip of beer.

“Dean I’m serious. This is something that’s life changing”

“What part of I don’t give a damn did you just not hear?” Dean said, voice loud and turned to look at Sam pissed off.

“It’s about Castiel”

“I don’t want to fucking hear it!” Dean was standing now, visibly pissed.

“He was pregnant Dean! You have a pup!” Sam yelled, irritated at his brother’s stubbornness.

Dean just stared at him dumbfounded. His mouth opened and closed several times before his eyebrows rose and angled confused. “I-“ He choked.

“Here” Sam said handing him the DNA results.

Dean grabbed the paper tightly, reading the context yet not reading it at all. His mind was racing.

He had bedded Castiel more times than he could think and they had never been careful, he knew that. Yet the Omega getting pregnant without being mated was…rare. It happened but…

The reality was that they had made a pup… and no matter what had happened after and now, during their times together they had created a life and it had been made out of passion, affection and undeniable ecstasy.

But the Omega was in prison, where was the, no HIS pup?

“Where’s the pup?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up because that had not been the first thing he thought his brother would say.

“He’s in limbo right now. Castiel can’t kept him. They took him away a few days ago. The pup will go into the system if you don’t claim him and sign over your rights as his father”

Dean nodded numbly. He was a father, shit.

“Did they let Castiel see him?”

“Just for a few minutes before they took him. They had to sedate Castiel to calm him down” Sam told him carefully.

Dean licked his lips, trying to process everything that was being said. “I’m going to go take a shower” He said quietly as he turned stiffly.

Sam watched him disappear and went into the kitchen. Dean was the neatest and tidiest person he knew and seeing his living room like this, spoke volumes of how not ok his big brother was. He grabbed a garbage bag and started to clean up.

**#**

Dean turned on the shower and just stood under the spray. Letting the water cleanse him.

He was a father. He was 35 years old, un-mated, but had a pup. And it was his and Castiel’s.

He suddenly found himself in tears and he let himself cry, having held onto his emotions inside for months and he couldn’t imagine how scared the Omega had been in jail, pregnant and alone, and then give birth only for the pup to be taken away from him, painfully torn away from the Omega’s embrace. His son needed the Omega… he needed the Omega.

He had refused to see him again. Too ashamed and angry, thinking it was best for both when the reality was he had turned his back and ran. The way the Omega made him feel terrified him and with the Omega going to jail, well Dean just took it as an out.

The Omega had asked for him, many times and each time he had refused. Eventually Castiel had stopped asking for him and Dean KNEW, he knew the Omega would blame himself. The way he had told Dean he was nothing, trash, it made Dean boil in anger and now he was sure the Omega thought Dean felt like that about him now.

But he didn’t. He loved him.

He actually showered and then shaved. When he stepped out into the living room freshly dressed, Sam was waiting for him on the sofa.

“Take me to my son”

 

**#####**

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Dean found the hall way filled with fellow police officers as well as Jody Mills.

“Winchester! We heard your got the whore preg-“ The bald cop found himself slammed into the wall, Dean’s hand firmly around him neck choking him.

“You talk about him again or my son, you’ll be eating through a straw, capiche?”

The cop was grasping at his iron grip around his neck, feet barely touching the floor. He nodded as best as he could with his wind pipe being cut off.

Dean released him, dropping him to the floor and everyone else got out of his way with Sam following behind closely.

“You always know how to make and entrance” Mills said as the Alpha came to a stop by her. They were in front of the baby nursery of the hospital where the babies were on display.

Dean was scanning the pups.

“He’s right here.” Mills said quietly.

The pup was right in front of them, wrapped up in a blue blanket, squirming around, a little hand was free and reaching up towards the ceiling. The end of the bassinet read ‘Winchester baby’.

“I hope you don’t mind. Castiel doesn’t have a last name” Mills said then motioned to the nurse inside.

Dean watched the nurse pick up his son and the next thing he knew, she was standing in front of him, handing him his pup.

The Alpha held him carefully and looked at the pup. Green eyes and freckles with a very thin layer of dark hair. He was beautiful.

A little hand was reaching towards him and Dean smiled, giving his pup his finger which the little one grabbed a hold of and was surprisingly strong for his small frame.

Sam was next to him eyeing his nephew, smiling dimples showing. “He’s beautiful” He said, reaching to tickle the pup’s chin.

“He’s perfect” Dean said, looking at this tiny little him that Castiel made.

“What did Castiel name him?” The Alpha asked as Mills came to see the pup.

“He didn’t. They didn’t let him.”

Something about that made Dean’s heart hurt. Having your pup taken away, only able to hold him for mere seconds and not allowed longer, nor able to name your own son properly, it was unfair and cruel.

“He should be the one to name him” The Alpha growled, unable to look away from his smirking pup.

 

**#####**

 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he saw his pup. Castiel wouldn’t eat, had no appetite, no matter how many times the guards and the staff told him he needed to eat. He found no point. Everything that had meant anything was gone.

Reality was as harsh and horrible as ever, and he felt empty inside.

“Castiel, you have a visitor” He heard the guard say. He was laying in his bed just staring at the wall, quiet and un-moving.

“Castiel come on” The guard opened his door and stepped inside.

The Omega sat up slowly and stood. From the guard’s face, he knew he looked bad. He was thinner and had bags under his eyes.

“Come on” The guard said again.

Castiel followed dutifully, and then they reached the visiting area and was sat at a table to wait for whom ever had come to see him.

The guard went to the side of the door and stood there to monitor.

Castiel sat hunched in on himself. The only person that had ever visited him was his lawyer Crowley which is who he was expecting it to be.

He didn’t bother to look up when the door opened.

Dean stopped in his tracks. Castiel didn’t look like Castiel. He was unnaturally thin and looked like he would crumble into pieces if anything heavier than the light cotton garb he was wearing hit him.

The sound of a pup cooing made Castiel’s head snap up. He let out a pain filled gasp at the sight of Dean… Dean holding their pup in his arms.

Those big blue eyes filled with tears and they escaped his lashes and slid down his face. The Omega stayed completely still as the Alpha came closer, his eyes never leaving the moving blue bundle in Dean’s arms.

“Hi” The Alpha said.

Castiel looked up at him and Dean was looking at him so strangely he couldn’t place the feelings. He looked down and bared his neck in a submissive gesture and held on to himself, making himself as small as possible.

Flashes of the Omega happy and giggling in his arms hit Dean and then smashed back into the reality before him of the very broken Omega.

The Alpha placed the baby carrier on the table and then took a step towards Castiel. The Omega stayed still and the pup made a cooing noise and his little hands were already reaching for Castiel.

The Omega looked up at Dean, silently asking for permission to hold the pup. Dean was already handing him the baby and Castiel chocked back a sob, holding his pup close against his chest, letting his scent wash over the pup that already strongly smelled like his father.

He kissed and pet his pup, lovingly nuzzling him.

Dean stood quietly watching. He had so many emotions running inside of him he didn’t trust himself to speak or move. He just watched and he could smell the happy scents coming from both Mama and pup.

After what felt like hours, Castiel looked up at Dean. He really never though he would see either of them again. He was confused as to why Dean was even here, but he was ecstatic. And knowing his pup… their pup was with Dean, made his heart swell.

  


  
  


“You should name him” Dean finally said, watching the Omega’s eyes widened and looked back at their son who was smirking at him. He looked so much like Dean.

“I-I like Alexander…” He said quietly, looking down adoringly at his pup.

“I like it, how about John for a middle name? My Dad’s name” Dean asked and those breath taking blue eyes were on him again.

The shy smile Castiel gave him made his stomach hurt.

“So Alexander John Winchester. Strong name” Dean said smiling.

Castiel slowly handed the pup back to Dean who took him easily, gaining little happy gurgling sounds from the pup.

“Hey Alex” The Alpha, kissing him on his forehead and then put him in the carrier, tucking him in as the pup gave a big yawn.

They stayed quiet for a while, both eyes on the pup that was settling in to sleep.

“Your only here for two years and a few months. I’d like to bring him to see you at least once a week.” The Alpha knew Castiel was staring at him. “But you have to eat Cas. The staff told me you’re not and I understand I do. But I’m not gonna keep the pup away from you, he needs you”

“Can I…please…” And the next thing Dean knew, the Omega was in his arms shivering and nuzzling into his chest. “I just want to feel safe again… please” He begged, his hands grasping Dean’s t-shirt tightly.  
  
The Omega inhaled the Alpha’s scent deeply, letting it run through his body, stopping the trembling of his body.

Dean wrapped his arms around him. He loved him he did and it terrifying him but he couldn’t just leave him like this. He had to stop hurting the Omega and himself…

He held him tightly against him and nuzzled into the messy hair. “I need you too Cas…”

The Omega cried against him, relief washing over him. Dean still wanted him, and the Alpha clearly loved their pup. He took a deep breath.

It was just under three years and he would see Dean every week with Alex.

 

**##### Four years Later**

**Policemen’s BBQ**

“Captain Winchester! How are you? How is the family?” Jody Mills said, walking up to Dean with a heavily loaded hot dog.

“Mills, nice to see you” Dean turned around finding what he was looking for, a huge smiled graced his face. “The family is doing just fine” He said turning to let Jody see Castiel walking towards them in a very pregnant state at six months with twins, holding on to their four year old pup Alex who made it his mission to help his Mama get around.

“Clearly” Mills said, smiling, watching the small pup fuss over Castiel.

Dean just smiled. His mate was healthy and beautiful, his son was a gentlemen and they had twins on the way.

 

**End**


End file.
